Financial institution customers are constantly looking for new and useful ways to mitigate or eliminate the hassles associated with managing their finances, particularly those associated with making (and remembering to make) account payments. This is particularly so given that most of today's financial institution customers have multiple financial accounts and it can be difficult to keep track of the payment amounts and dates with multiple accounts. Accordingly, there is a need to provide methods and apparatuses that help financial institution customers better manage their finances, and in particular, help customers make (and remember to make) account payments.